The present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing the amount of fumes escaping into the surrounding atmosphere from an open chemical container and from a chemical dispenser, and a method of use thereof.
Many industrial processes generate fumes (e.g., vapors or gases) that are environmentally harmfulxe2x80x94both to the surrounding physical plant and to the operating personnel. This is particularly true when a chemical container is left open or when transferring a chemical to and from a container.
Using a fume hood can reduce the amount of fumes released into the surrounding atmosphere. However a large fume hood is required when opening a large chemical container or dispensing or transferring a chemical to and/or from a large container, such as a drum. Moreover, using a large fume hood results in large amounts of air being constantly exhausted from the facility, even when there is no harmful fumes in the fume hood. These increased amounts of air exhaustion require larger ducting, scrubbing devices and fans. Having basically clean air being continuously exhausted also necessitates a larger air make-up unit to introduce fresh air to the facility to replenish the air being exhausted from the facility. Additional effluent is discharged to and must be treated by the waste treatment system. Higher electrical costs, higher maintenance costs and additional floor space are required to handle these larger systems that are removing air continuously from this additional fume hood which may be used or required only occasionally. Furthermore, this type of mitigation requires placing and removing the container to and from the fume hood, which may pose a problem especially when the container is large and/or heavy.
Therefore, there is a need to eliminate using a large fume hood during transfer of a chemical to and/or from a container, thus significantly decreasing the amount of air being exhausted from the facility on a continuous basis. There is a need for an inexpensive, reliable system which can be retrofitted to existing systems, for regulating the amount of air flow through an exhaust system without sacrificing safety in exhausting fumes from an open chemical container and a chemical dispenser. This reduction in exhausted air will result in a significant reduction in the overall sizing and cost of the ventilation system. This would save the user thousands of dollars on the original purchase of the equipment, and also significantly reduce the overall operating costs of ventilating the facility. Thus, there would be reduced power consumption, treatment costs, air make-up requirements, including heating and cooling of the facility, and overall maintenance for an improved system.
The present invention provides an apparatus for reducing the amount of fumes escaping into the surrounding atmosphere from an open chemical container and from a chemical dispenser, and a method of use thereof.
One aspect of the present invention provides a bung slot ventilation apparatus and a method of use thereof. The bung slot ventilation apparatus includes an inlet passageway comprising a fume exhaust port and a bunghole adapter, and a fume exhaust system adapter which is interconnected to the fume exhaust port. Preferably, the inlet passageway and the bunghole adapter are coaxial. In operation, the fume exhaust system adapter is interconnected to a fume exhaust system, preferably to an existing fume exhaust system. In one particular embodiment of the present invention, the bung slot ventilation apparatus is interconnected to a fume exhaust duct system. The bung slot ventilation apparatus can also include a fume conduit which provides a fluid communication between the fume exhaust system adapter and the fume exhaust system. Preferably, the fume conduit is a flexible member.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a chemical dispenser holder apparatus, which includes a holder comprising an inlet and a fume exhaust system adapter. Preferably, the holder is substantially an enclosed device having an inlet for inserting or placing a chemical dispenser. Preferably, the holder is attached to a support device. The chemical dispenser holder can also include a valve, preferably a ball valve, for opening and closing a fluid communication between the fume exhaust system and the chemical dispenser holder.